The Kinky Hallyway Buddy
by PervertedForMyPeeps
Summary: Natsu just moved back to the U.S. from living in Europe for the past 5 years. When he arrives in his new apartment he meets a blonde girl who is very perverted and also his neighbor. Now Natsu has to deal with her telling him evey deatail from the fanfictions she reads especially the yaoi ones. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEEPS! Welcome to my first multichapter fanfic. I have been excited to write this since I thought of the idea. Thanks to everyone who read my other story. Sorry if it wasn't that good. I hope this will be better. I will try to update every week but I don't know how that will work out though. Anywho please enjoy.**

**Any anime mentioned all belong to their appropriate owners**

**Her First Kink**

Natsu walked into the apartment building with a box of his things. He didn't have much besides a bed, a couch, and whatever was in the box. He had just moved back to the United States after living in Europe for the last 5 years.

He went on the hunt for an apartment as soon as he got back. After searching for a month he finally found one. He had found a job easier than a house. He was working at a hardware place with the most peculiar name he had heard. _'Fairy Tail' _sounded more like a fancy restaurant or hotel. He was startled out of his thoughts by a voice behind him. When he turned he saw a girl about his age, she wore bag pants, a sweatshirt that said _'Naruto'_, her blonde hair was a little less then fixed and in a messy side ponytail, she had a bag f what looked like groceries.

"You new here?" she asked. Natsu only nodded. "What's your name?"

"What makes you think I have one?" he asked.

"Well if your parents didn't grace you with the great privilege of a name I will call you pinky" she retorted.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel" he said.

"Cool" she said walking past him and pressing the button for the elevator.

"What about you, what's your name?" he asked.

"My parents didn't name me cause they couldn't think of a name so I went through life being called stupid and dumb cause of my blonde hair, everyone assumed I was stupid" she said dramatically.

"Yea right" he said rolling his eyes.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia" she giggled a bit. Natsu felt he heard that name somewhere but he couldn't place it. The elevator opened pulling him out of his thoughts. He lived on the top for so it would be a long ride, the building had 7 floors and the first three were for 'important people' whoever they were.

When he got in he shifted the box to one arm and pressed the 7th floor button. Lucy didnt press any buttons so he assumed she was on the 7th floor as well.

"Dom or sub?" she asked as the elevator jolted to life.

"Pardon?" he didnt quite know what she was asking.

"Do you have a bitch or are you a bitch?" she asked with a bit of an annoyed tone.

"How is that your business?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"Oh my god do you give the dick or do you receive it?!" she practically yelled by this point annoyed.

"What the fuck I have no idea what you are trying to ask" he said trying to calm her down.

"Ugh you people are all so stupid" she said slapping her forehead "Are you gay pinky?"

"What hell no what would give you that idea?" he asked raising his voice. Lucy skeptically looked at Natsu's pink hair and had the hardest time believing he wasn't gay. The elevator finally dinged open and Natsu hurried out but Lucy wasn't far behind.

"You know my and my friends have got to teach you stuff, do you watch anime?" she asked like a five year asking to go into the play area at McDonalds.

"No I don't I never had the time or cable for it" he said quickening his pace. He finally made it to his door and Lucy was still by him.

"Why the hell are you following me?" he asked turning to her.

"Cause" she said walking over to the door across from his "We are hallway buddies" Natsu dropped box and it landed on his foot. He cursed, picked up the box, quickly unlocked his door, and hurried inside. He heard Lucy laugh from across the hall and her door opened then closed.

'_I am living across from a pervert!' _Natsu thought. He put his stuff on his couch and began taking the things out. His parents gave him paper plates and plastic utensils until he got some permeate ones.

After putting everything away he hopped into bed. He looked at the time and it was 6:00 p.m. Natsu didnt care he was going to bed. Hopefully he would be able to avoid Lucy. But he didnt want to think of her he just wanted to let sleep carry him away. And that's just what happened.

**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. I think the best way for me to update weekly is to start the next chapter as soon as I finish the one I update. So I am off to start the next chapter. AUDIOS PEEPS (P.S. I don't speak Spanish).** **Sorry if that was a cruddy ending.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again I am back with another chapter. I might update sooner than weekly depends on how fast i can type the next chapter. I know everyone has heard this before but when I read the reviews I get I literally squeal like a fan girl no joke. I plan to get as many main characters in this story as possible. Anywhos please enjoy.**

**The Cat**

Natsu woke up and looked at the time it was 5 A.M. He couldn't fall back to sleep, he had already slept all he wanted. He got out of bed and realized he was still in the clothes on he wore yesterday. He changed into some sweats and a black t-shirt. He walked into the kitchen he opened a cabinet.

'_Crap no food' _he thought _'I guess I will go pick up some doughnuts, Dunkin should be open now'_.

He walked back into his room slipped on his shoes, grabbed his phone and keys and prepared to spend what little money he had on sugary rings of dough that Americans couldn't get enough of .(no offense to Americans). He walked out his door and shut it. When he turned around he saw Lucy coming out of her apartment in the same clothes as yesterday. When she saw Natsu a devious smile crept on her face.

"You goin to get doughnuts too?" she asked with the smile still there. Natsu let out a heavy sign.

"Yes I am" he replied walking away.

"Great we can go together!" she exclaimed catching up to him.

"Wait I didn't say you could come along" he said stopping.

"Well I invited myself so deal with it" she said walking past him towards the elevator. Natsu let out another sigh and caught up with Lucy.

"Me and two of my friends are gonna hangout next week and your coming" she said reaching the elevator pressing the button and waiting.

"Whoa! When was this decided?" he asked. The elevator dinged and the door opened and they both got in.

"Well about two hours ago when I told one of my friends about you, she is my editor too" Lucy said pressing the button for the bottom floor.

"What exactly does she edit for you?" he asked with a skeptical eye.

"Oh that's right I never told you what I do to make money" she said as if her brain just turned on "I right erotic fanfiction professionally and she edits it for me" she said with a monotone voice and deadpan look. But Natsu however looked at her as thought she had just killed someone.

"Now what's that look for?" she asked.

"You write erotic fanfiction?" he wanted to confirm her statement.

"Did I fucking stutter? Yes I write them" she said. None of them had realized the elevator opened so they rushed out before the door closed.

"You have a car?" she asked stepping out of the building. Natsu shook his head. "Welp looks like we're walking then" Natsu stopped cause he had heard what sounded like an animal.

"Wait do you hear that" He asked waving his hand to her. Lucy stopped and turned.

"No I don't what did you hear?" she asked.

"I think it was a cat" he answered. Then walked towards the sound. When he reached the source it was a kitten in a cardboard box. Natsu picked it up and rushed back to the building.

"Oi! What about doughnuts?" she called after him.

"Maybe some other time" he called back. He just used the stairs instead of the elevator because it was taking to long. By the time he reached the top floor he was completely out of breath so he just walked back to his apartment. When he arrived he set the cat down, immediately it began exploring. The cat had a white tipped tail and under belly, everywhere else has a silver tint and was a boy. Natsu thought he needed to buy the necessities for the cat. Obviously the pet store wouldn't be open for at least another 4 hours or so, he had time to kill, he began to think of names.

He went through many different names over the course of three hours and finally he found the one that he felt suited the cat.

"I will call you Happy!" he exclaimed shooting off the ground onto his feet. He picked up the cat and held him at arms length away "Do you like the name Happy?" he asked the cat, and he purred in response. Natsu content with the cats name put him down and walked into the kitchen. He heard a knock at the door, when he answered it was Lucy and she had a bag of doughnuts.

"What time is it?" she said holding up the bag, Natsu shrugged. "It's doughnut time dumbass!" she exclaimed. She walked past Natsu into his apartment, he threw his hands up it the _'What the hell?' _fashion, but gave up because Lucy obviously wasn't paying attention.

"Damn you house is naked!" she commented.

"Did you come here to judge my house or eat doughnuts?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Jeez, calm you tits dude" she said "Now come let's eat" she said dropping the bag onto the counter. "Now glaze or sprinkles? You look like a plain dude so you get glaze" she said pulling a doughnut out and holding it out to Natsu. He walked over and took the doughnut from her and began eating it. Lucy took out another doughnut and began scarfing it down; within 2 minutes the doughnut was gone. Natsu just looked at her with the _'Were you raised by animals?' _look.

"Ok I need you help" she said licking the remains of the doughnut from her fingers and mouth.

"With what?" He asked still eating his doughnut.

"Writing a sex scene for my new fanfic" she said. Natsu choked on his doughnut.

"Why can't your editor do it?" he asked panicking because first she asked him to help her write dirty fanfiction and second he nearly died from a doughnut.

"Cause she is busy" Lucy whined.

"You know what I am not going to help you, and I have to go to the pet store so you have to get out" he said putting his shoes on and pushing Lucy out the door.

"Fine pushy, but you owe me for the doughnut so I am going to keep bothering you till you help" she said walking back to her apartment.

"Sure" Natsu said sarcastically. He turned locked his door and took off down the hall.

Natsu unfortunately had t walk to the pet store because he got really bad motion sickness when taking the bus or any other mode of transpiration. The walk alone was 30 minutes; there was also the added time of getting the stuff then walking back. He let out a sigh for the third time then began walking.

He returned about an hour and a half later with a cat bow, cat food, and a collar. Then he remembered he didnt have much money left so he had to use it wisely till he got paid. When he got to his appartment he heard thecats destressed sounds and Lucy's voice. His first thought was _'Why the hell is she in my house?' _then it was _'How the hell did she get in my house?' _finally it was _'What the fuck is she doing to my cat?'_ .

Natsu quickly fumbled for his key. He dropped it twice and then couldn't get the door open. When it finally opened the cats cries got loader. The source came from the bathroom. He hurried to it and opened the door, he saw Lucy holding Happy and something else in her other hand.

"Lucy, what the fuck are you doing to my cat?!" He exclaimed.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Now you guys have to wait till when ever the next chapter is up to see what Lucy did to Happy. Welp AUDIOS PEEPS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEEPS! Now I don't want to make this too long cause I am sure you want to read the next chapter, I am sorry it was a day late my sister took over the computer and I couldn't write anything. But thanks to everyone you guys make me happier beyond belief. Anywho the next chapter. (If anyone knows any yaoi anime please tell me so i can add them to the story)**

_**All anime belong to their respective owners.**_

**Why is the cat blue?**

"Lucy what the fuck are you doing to my cat?! He exclaimed.

"Oh hey Natsu the cat looked a bit on the colorless side so I am dying him blue" she said with the bottle of dye in her hand. Happy was already blue besides the white tip on his tail and his white under belly. "I just finished actually" she let Happy go and he ran away like he was being chased by a killer in a horror movie.

"Why did you dye him blue?!" Natsu yelled.

"I thought blue suited him, I also used the permeate stuff so the shit wont wash out" Lucy said standing up removing the gloves from her hands. "Damn now I have to throw these clothes away" she said tugging at her shirt. "I really liked these!"

"How the hell did you get in my house?!" he was still yelling.

"Clam yourself, jeez I didnt break the door, but the window was open" she said walking out of the bathroom "Now sit down I have to tell you about a fanfiction I read" she said sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to her. Natsu let out an over exaggerated sigh and sat next to her. "Ok so it was a yaoi fanfic and no one else in this building will listen to me " Natsu gave up trying to talk to her about why she dyed Happy blue because she obviously wouldn't tell him, so he just gave in and sat next to her.

"Ok so how it began was" Lucy started talking but Natsu tuned her out. It wasn't until something he heard that he started listening.

"Then one of them pushed the other against a wall an attacked his neck. The other guy just enjoyed the sounds he got from the other. Then he put one of his legs in between the other guys, the guy on the wall, thighs and rubbed the growing boner. Then-"

"Hold the phone, what the fuck are you telling me" Natsu jumped up blushing a bit.

"A yaoi fanfiction I read, what's the problem?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.

"First off I don't know what yaoi is" he said. Excitement fell on Lucy's face, it somewhat creeped Natsu out but he didnt know why.

"Yaoi is when too guys are in a relationship, and or do it in the butt" Lucy explained happy as ever.

"What?" Natsu asked blushing a bit darker.

"When one guy becomes the others bitch, duh" she said "I bet you don't know what yuri is do you?"

"If I didn't know yaoi why would I know yuri?" he asked.

"Well you don't need to know about that one, but help me with the sex scene for my fanfic dude" Lucy whined.

"NO! You dyed my cat blue why should I help you?" he asked

"Cause I can easily tell you more about yaoi then you ever wanted to know" she replied.

"Why bother me what about someone else?" he asked becoming a bit panicked.

"I said no one else will listen to me" she answered "Plus you're closer than everyone else, and I am super lazy"

"Then your lazy ass should move more, and aren't there more people on this floor?" Natsu asked.

"I have no idea what happened to them" she said "One day they just all left"

"Shouldn't there have been more open apartments on this floor then?" Natsu inquired.

"I don't know will you help me or not?!" she asked every loudly.

"I don't even know what to do"

"Then I'll teach you" Lucy announced "I'll be right back" she ran out of Natsu's apartment before he could stop her, she didnt bother closing the door and nether did Natsu.

Natsu waited then he heard yelling from Lucy's apartment then he saw a little white dog push its way out the slightly opened door and he ran into Natsu's apartment.

"Plue get back here!" Lucy called and ran into Natsu's apartment with a laptop and papers. "Hey I am sorry Plue is curious at times"

"Plue is a weird name" Natsu commented.

"What did you name your cat?" she asked.

"Happy" he replied.

"Yea and like that's any better then Plue" she said.

"Shut up and what's up with all that crap you have" he asked pointing to the stuff under her arm.

"This is what I will use to educate you" she said lifting her laptop "And this is my fanfiction."

"What are you gonna show me gay porn?" Natsu said sarcastically.

"You'll see" she said in somewhat of a sing song voice. Natsu became a bit skeptical. Lucy set up her computer and pulled up a website with a bunch of shows. Lucy sat on the couch with her computer. "C'mon times a wastin" she called to Natsu and patted the couch next to her. Natsu hesitantly scooted to the couch and sat next to her.

"Ok so what to start with Junjo Romantica or maybe Sekaiichi Hatsukoi?" Natsu had no idea what Lucy was talking about "Oh I got it Boku no Pico!" she decided.

After about half an hour of whatever Natsu watched he officially had no more innocence.

"What did you think?" she asked. Natsu looked at her and said nothing "Yup that was my reaction too." She said patting his back.

"Why the hell is that even a show and why would people watch it?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well some people do enjoy it, i am not saying i did, everyone has opinions and you can't really kill them for having opinions that differ from your own" Natsu noticed Lucy got serious when she said it. "Anyway what next?"

"What ever is your favorite" Natsu said.

"Ok then either Junjo Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi"

"Which is shorter?"

"They are both the same length"

"Then the second one then"

"Good choice" Lucy pulled it up.

By the time they finished both seasons Lucy fell asleep. Natsu turned off and closed her computer. He went to wake her up. Natsu stopped and took a look at her. She looked a lot younger when she slept. Natsu abandoned the idea of waking her up and got a blanket and put it over her, then went to sleep himself.

**Hey i know this chapter was late but i am working on the next one right now so the next chapter should be on time. Also i know i said this in the beginning but any yaoi anime you know please tell me. Thanks BYEEEEEE :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI PEEPS! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter but now its time for a new one. PLEASE ENJOY :D**

_**All the anime named belong to their respective owners**_

**The Job**

Natsu woke up and walked into his living room. Lucy was still asleep on his couch. He looked at the time. It read 12:00. Natsu thought he should wake Lucy up; after all she has been at his house for awhile. So he walked over and tried to shake her awake. That didnt work.

"Lucy get your ass off my couch its noon" he complained. But that didnt work either.

'_Damn how hard can this girl sleep?' _Natsu thought. Next he walked into the kitchen grabbed a cup, filled it with water, walked back over to the couch, and dumped it on Lucy.

"Uh I swear I never touched you dick!" Lucy exclaimed jumping off the couch and out of a dream.

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

"Huh? Oh nothing" Lucy said sitting back down "Why am I wet?" Lucy asked raising her eyebrows up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked completely clueless.

"Holy shit! We have to watch that!" she exclaimed shooting up "Where's my computer?" Natsu pointed to the table "Great now go feed your cat while I pull the show up" Natsu forgot about Happy.

Natsu walked around his apartment looking for Happy. He found Happy in the bathroom for some reason. Natsu picked him up and walked back to kitchen. He heard Lucy call something about watching another show after the one they were about to watch, but he wasn't listening. He put Happy down and gave him food and water. Then returned to the couch.

"Ok this show is called 'Tentacle and Witches'. Now you have to watch all the episodes and no commentary or I will go get my duct tape and tape you mouth shut."

"Ok whatever" Natsu said.

After enduring that show Natsu was sure nothing could be any worse.

"Now that one wasn't that bad in my opinion, but Boku no Pico was lot worse, but then again that's my opinion" she said "Now the next show is 'Junjo Romantica"

"Will i be traumatized?" Natsu asked really worried.

"Not really it isn't that bad" She said.

They were only able to watch the first season before Natsu literally pushed Lucy out of his apartment.

"I have work tomorrow now leave" Natsu said pushing Lucy.

"Really?! Where at?!" Lucy asked.

"The furniture store _'Fairy Tail' _now leave!" he said still pushing her.

"Great I will see you tomorrow" Lucy said moving which caused Natsu to fall. She was in her apartment before Natsu could talk to her. Natsu got up and was about to enter his apartment before Lucy opened her door.

"Oh yea watch out for crazy strippers at your job" then she closed it again. Natsu had no idea what she was talking about.

He just went to bed. Happy jumped up with him. As he tired to fall asleep Happy nestled himself on Natsu's face. Natsu just let out a sigh and fell asleep.

Natsu woke up and looked at the time. It was 10:00 he had about 45 minutes until he went to work. So he got out of bed to take a shower. When he walked through his living room and saw Lucy left her computer. Natsu decided he would drop it off to her on his way out.

Natsu got in the shower. Once he got out he had about 30 minutes left. He left early so he would have time to grab a cheep breakfast.

Natsu opened his door and walked across the hall and knocked on Lucy's door. Surprisingly she opened it. When she did she had an over sized shirt that hung on one shoulder and exposed the other, her hair was a mess and probably wasn't wearing pants. Natsu got a red face witnessing her appearance.

"What the fuck do you want?" he said harshly.

"You forgot your computer" he said handing it to her. Her eyes opening wide, then a smile spread to her face.

"Thank you! I thought I lost it!" she exclaimed taking it from him.

"Well I gotta get to work see you later" he said turning to leave.

"Hey wait" she called. He turned and ran up to him, she grabbed his face and brought it to her level and kissed his forehead. "Thanks I really needed my computer" she let his face go and walked back to her apartment. Once Natsu registered the situation his face flushed a dark red.

He had no time to think about what had happened he had to get to work. When he got in the elevator that thought came back. He hadn't had a girl friend and to his knowledge hadn't been kissed by any other girl besides his mom or other family.

Natsu had it on his mind all the way to work. When he got there he had completely forgot breakfast but it was too late to get any. He walked into the staff room he saw his manager.

"Hello Mr. Fullbuster" Natsu said.

"Great you're on time" he said.

"Well it is my first day after all" he said.

"That's the right way to start"

"Sir?"

"Yes"

"Where did you clothes go?" Natsu was just starting.

"Damnit why does this shit happen so much?!" He yelled. Then a girl walked into the staff room.

"Sir should I open the store?" she asked.

"Yes Wendy please do" he said getting his clothes back on.

"How old is she?" Natsu asked because she was so short.

"Why you trying to hook up with her?" he said with a skeptical eye.

"What?! Hell no she just looks to young to work here"

"Oh she is about 16; she just never hit a growth spurt" he said with clothes on.

"What are the other employees like?" Natsu asked.

"All I am saying is great" he said leaving the staff room. Natsu clipped on his name tag and walked out behind his boss.

"Gray-sama!" Natsu heard a voice call. Then a girl with blue hair, in a blue dress that went to her knee's latched herself to Gray's neck.

"Juvia you can't visit we when I am working" he said trying to push her off.

"But Juvia wanted to visit Gray-sama" she pouted.

"Then visit me later" he said finally getting her off.

"Fine" she said sulking out of the store.

"Girlfriend?" Natsu asked.

"Oh please she deserves better then me" he said walking away. _'What could he have meant by that?" _Natsu wondered.

"Hey Natsu!" he heard a familiar voice. He turned to see Lucy at the front of the store. "Fancy seeing you work here" he said acting clueless. Lucy made her way over to Natsu. But she heard a voice that made her stop and turn.

"Why hello Lucy why would you be in a furniture store?" a man with orange hair and a girl on both arms.

"Why do you care Loki, shouldn't you be fucking those mass amounts of bitches you

have, why would you need to hit on me? Oh yea Aries please don't take offense to that

you're really nice" She replied. One of the girls nodded shyly and tried to hide herself.

"Oh come on Lucy you know you want me, I mean how can you not" He said.

"Well your ego is pretty big why don't you go fuck yourself with it seems to be a

suitable partner right?" Lucy smirked. "And maybe if it wasn't in the way you'd be able to tell there is someone good enough already by you"

"I have no idea what you are referring to" Loki said truly confused.

"Jesus open your fucking eyes, its Aries!" she yelled. Aries's face got red then she ran out of the store.

"Geez you can be a real bitch" he said running after Aries, the other girl shortly followed.

"I do try after all" Lucy said.

**Hey guys hope you liked that! Tell me if you want more Gray and Juvia, and Loki and Aries cause I will definitely make that happen. This chapter is on time I give myself applause :D. Come back next week kids for Lucy's party with her two friends and figure out what happens to Natsu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY PEEPS! So I have decided I am not the best at writing serious things. I am trying to keep my stories happy and light. I will probably do serious things for this one story but besides that I will keep it on the happy side. Anywho PLEASE ENJOY! :D**

**He Turned Me Down**

After that incident at work Natsu's life wasn't that eventful. Sure Loki would come into the store but Lucy would chase him out with something's that she seemed to pull out of no where. Lucy would come over to his house unannounced and hold Happy captive until Natsu agreed to help her write her fanfic or something like that. It wasn't until Natsu got reminded about something he realized how fast time had gone lately.

"Oi Natsu you ready for tonight?" Lucy asked slinging an arm around Natsu's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" He asked locking his door.

"Remember you joining my friends and I tonight"

"For what?"

"Hell if I know" Lucy said cheerfully

"That is the worst possible answer to give and no" Natsu said walking away.

"Please!" Lucy pleaded.

"No" He repeated. Lucy attached herself to Natsu's leg.

"Come on you owe me!"

"For what?" he asked as he began walking "Holy shit Lucy your fat"

"I am not and you owe me for the doughnuts!" She exclaimed

"Then i will give you money for them" he said still pulling her along.

"NO I DONT WANT ANY MONEY!" she yelled.

It took Natsu a good 5 minutes to reach the elevator. It wasn't until he got outside of the building he tried to get Lucy off.

"You need to get off of my foot i have to go to work"

"No I don't and i wont" she protested "You will have to walk to work this way" Natsu let out an exasperated sigh and began the long and tiring walk to work.

It took him 30 minutes to get there when it would usually take only 15. He finally made it to the store with a red face from embarrassment and how much it took to move Lucy there.

"That would have been a hell of a lot easier if you just said yes"

"Never!" He said falling over. Gray walked over to him without a shirt. "Sir your shirt" Natsu didn't even have to look up to know.

"Damn!" he said running off to retrieve it. He came back buttoning his shirt "Hey Natsu your girlfriend can't follow you everywhere"

"She isn't my girlfriend!" He yelled "She wouldn't let go of my leg earlier when I left my apartment" he got up, but Lucy still latched firmly on his leg.

"Please Natsu!" she pleaded still.

"I said no!"

"Fine" Lucy let to of his leg and stood up "But I won't leave the store"

"Fine whatever" Natsu said ignoring her. Lucy walked away to look at an expensive couch.

Then a customer came in and walked up to Natsu.

"Excuse me, where is an employee?" she asked" He explained. "What can i help you with?"

"I am looking for a table" she said "A sturdy one that can hold up against a llama"

"Um well we do have a very strong table over here" Natsu lead her to a black table about 4 feet tall. "It's the strongest table we sell" Then Lucy came up to the lady.

"This table will attract termites and break after a week I swear" she said.

"Never mind I will go to another store" she said running out"

"LUCY!"

"What she should know you can't keep your word" Lucy said running off. Natsu let out an exasperated sign.

Lucy did that for the rest of the day making up lies about the furniture that was obviously too stretched to be anywhere close to true.

'_They are all fucking idiots to believe anything she is saying' _Natsu thought.

"Natsu we didnt make any money all day since you brought her here its coming out of your pay check" Gray said.

"What that's not fair!" Natsu exclaimed

"So is life now shut up and close up the store" Natsu grumbled under his breath, he grabbed his things and locked the store.

"Please!" Lucy yelled. Out of no where.

"SHIT!" Natsu yelled falling "Fuck Lucy doesn't scare me" Lucy held out her hand to help him up. Natsu grabbed her hand he she pulled him up. "You owe me a paycheck"

"I will if you agree to hang out with my friends and I tonight"

"Fine!" Natsu gave in.

"Great they will be at my apartment in 30 minutes let's go!" Lucy said grabbing Natsu hand and began to run back to their apartment building. Lucy didn't stop until she and Natsu made it to the elevator. "We...made...it...in...10...minutes" Lucy said out of breath and hands on her knees leaning over. Natsu couldn't say anything due to loss of breath.

"Let's get going" Lucy said pressing the elevator button. After a bit the elevator dinged open, and then stepped in. "You can just come over when we get up there" Natsu just nodded. There was silence except for Natsu's heavy breathing. Lucy led Natsu to her apartment. When she opened her door Natsu was dumfounded. It was the most expensive things he had seen.

"How did you buy all this?" he asked mouth gaping.

"Fanfiction pays well" she said putting her stuff down.

"It allowed you to buy a big ass flat screen, an even bigger couch, the most expensive bar I have ever seen, and whatever else might be in here?"

"I do my job well" she smirked. "They will be here any moment"

"Who is coming again?" Natsu asked.

"My editor and a drunkard" Lucy responded. Then a knock came at the door "There's one now" she walked over and opened the door. When she did a girl with a whisky bottle, long brown hair, wearing a bikini top and capree's fell inside Lucy's house.

"Mucy I mean Luppy, Laney, Fuck it" she slurred her words. She got up off the ground and began to sway; Lucy caught her before she fell.

"Damn you got dunk before you got here, don't tell me you drover here" Lucy said putting her on the couch.

"I didn't this time!" she defended herself.

"Thank god" Lucy said "Natsu this is the drunkard Cana"

"How ya doin Matso, Hatsu, haha hat" Cana said slurring her words again.

"I am doing good thank you" he said. Then another sharp knock came at the door. Lucy opened the door and in fell a blue haired girl, in a dress that exposed her shoulders, and went to her knees. She was crying and drunk too.

"Levy what's wrong?" Lucy said helping her up.

"He turned me down!" she said.

"Gajeel? Wait you asked him out?!" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yea" she said.

"What happened?"

"Well I was leaving my house after drinking a bit and I saw him, so I asked him out, then he turned me down so I ran all the way here" she explained.

"Its ok, lets drink out troubles away tonight" Levy stopped crying

"Hell yea" she said jumping up and swaying Lucy caught her, Lucy set her down next to Cana.

"Now let me get the drinks!" Lucy walking over to the bar. Cana and Levy shifted their eyes to Natsu and began to whisper to each other.

"Lucy!" Cana called.

"What's up" she said walking back over.

"Hatsu wants to fuck yoy" she said. Natsu blushed a dark red.

"I do not!" he yelled.

"It says it in your soul!" Levy added.

"What?" Natsu was confused.

"You must be an idiot to listen to drunk people" Cana said grabing a drink from Lucy. Natsu face palmed himself because of his stupidity.

"Now let's drink!" Lucy announced setting the stuff on the table in her living room.

"I don't drink" Natsu said sitting on the couch.

"You do now" Cana said slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"I mean the last time I drank I blacked out for a whole day and woke up outside a strip club.

"You aren't leaving until you drink" Levy said "Lucy wont let you"

"She could give him the drink through a passionate kiss" Cana commented. Then they both squealed like fan girls.

"Hell no" Natsu said.

"Please!" all three said in unison.

"No"

"PLEASE!" they pleaded.

"NO!"

"COME ON!"

"I SAID NO!"

"Aw no fun!" Cana said rolling off the couch.

"Party pooper" Levy complained.

"Yeah Natsu your killing our buzz"

"Then ill like your buzz" he said.

"Let me get you some water then" Lucy said getting up.

"Ok" Lucy came back with the water. Natsu drank the whole thing.

"What was in there?" Natsu said beginning to sway.

"Meh, it was gin" she said holding up the bottle.

"Fuck" Natsu fell off the couch and passed out.

"Damn he wasn't kidding" Lucy commented "Eh he will make up in a bit"

After about 10 minutes Natsu got up accept he was drunk.

"Lamby, Leny, Caby I want a drink!" Natsu said.

"Here" Cana handed him some beer. He drank it in under a minute.

"Shit he can take you on" said a drunk Lucy

"Oh really, come at me Hatsu" Cana challenged.

"Lets do this Cady" Natsu accepted her challenge

**Hey Sorry about the late chapter :'(. I really tried but I feel asleep and then woke up and thought SHIT I HAVE TI UPDATE! I hope this meets your expectations. But like I said I am trying to keep my stories happy so very few serious parts. Like the part with Levy she was crying those weird anime tears that are comedic **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY PEEPS! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it was late my computer was acting up**

**Drunk**

Natsu and Cana had been downing beer for at least 30 minutes. They tired and were at the last of the alcohol. Natsu passed out right as Cana did.

"Holy fuckstits" Levy said "He was able to keep up with Cana I respects Hatsu"

"True dat" Lucy agreed. Then Natsu shot up face fully flushed and drunk.

"What did he say?" Natsu said. Levy and Lucy were confused.

"Who?" they both asked.

"Dat lamp i swear he sassed me!" Natsu said getting up and walking over to the lamp. "Ass hole say it to my face don't ignore me" Natsu grabbed the lamp and attempted to strangle it. "TO SCARED TO FIGHT ME WITH LIGHTS ON HUH?!"

"Maybe this was a bad idea Lucy" Levy said, Lucy nodded in agreement. "Hey what time is it?"

"I don't know all my clocks are fucked"

"HEY YOU'RE THIS ASSHOLES FRIEND RIGHT?!" Natsu yelled at the counter "COME AT ME I WILL TAKE BOTH OF YOU ON!"

"Hatsu sit your ass down they are not real" Levy said.

"Easy for you to say they aren't talking to you" Natsu replied.

Natsu did this for a good hour before he got tired and fell over. When he finally stopped Levy fell asleep.

"Natsu you asleep?" Lucy asked.

"Naw not yet" he said getting up, walking over to where she was and sat down next to her.

"I have to talk to Gajeel tomorrow" Lucy said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"I want to know why he turned Levy down"

"Isn't that only his business?" Natsu asked.

"Yea but she really likes him"

"Hey who do you like?" Natsu asked.

"He doesn't like me"

"Tell me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Natsu assured her "Now tell me"

"You will remember right?" she asked wanting to be sure.

"Yes now tell me!"

"Well its you" she said burying her face into her hands

"I feel like i have known that or something" he said "Welp i am tired now" he passed out and fell onto Lucy's lap. After about 5 minutes Lucy fell asleep as well.

Natsu woke up with a massive headache. Then he heard a knock at the door. Natsu got up and got it. When he did he saw a tall man with long black hair and piercings.

"Hello?" Natsu asked.

"Oh hey is Lucy here?" he asked.

"Yea let me get her" Natsu walked over and shook Lucy awake "Lucy someone's at the door for you" Lucy grumbled and literally slugged it to the door.

"What do you want?" she asked not knowing who it was.

"I'm here to get Levy" he said. Lucy woke up immediately recognizing the voice.

"Why should i give her to you? She may not even want to see you"

"Well considering she ran away before i could say anything I should be the angry one"

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Ok this is what happened" he said "I had just came out of my apartment and so did she then all of a sudden she confessed to me, asked me out, then ran away before i could say anything"

"How can i believe this shit?"

"You don't have to i am just here to bring her home" Lucy looked at him skeptically.

"Ok she's on the couch" Lucy motioned and opened the door.

"Thanks" Gajeel walked over and picked Levy up bridal style and left.

"Damn" Lucy said putting a hand on her head. "Hang overs suck"

"Welp I'm going home"

"Ok bye"

Natsu walked back home and collapsed onto his couch. He heard the sound of Lucy's door opened and close, then shuffling, a thud, then more shuffling. He assumed that was Cana leaving. Natsu dozed off hoping his headache would be gone when he woke up. But something woke him up instead.

"OH MY GOD!" Natsu woke up with a start. He saw Lucy in his house.

"What do you want?" he asked sitting up pinching the bridge of his nose.

"My fanfiction got shitty reviews, and i got my period!" she exclaimed.

"How is that my fault?"

"I guess it isn't, but i needed someone to rant to, anyway i am going to get doughnuts wanna come?" Lucy offered.

"No i am just gonna stay at home"

"Ok bye" Lucy left and Natsu fell asleep again. It felt like only 10 seconds before he was woken up again.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Lucy yelled.

"What is exactly?" Natsu asked sitting up.

"The shop was out of doughnuts"

"Ok that's great now leave" Natsu said laying back down.

"No! I need your help!" Lucy shouted.

"With what?" Lucy ran out of his apartment before answering. Then she came back with her computer.

"I need to write a new fanfic" Natsu sat up and agreed. "Ok so what should the type of couple be yaoi, yuri, or regular?"

"Well you can get rid of yuri, its not that i have anything against it its just knowing you will make it a sex fic"

"All of them are lemons"

"Of course"

"Ok so which one"

"Regular"

"Oh come on live a little"

"Then yaoi"

"I knew you were gay"

"For fucks sake do it yourself"

"I was kidding" Lucy said "But seriously which one?"

"I don't know yaoi"

"Ok which show?"

"Fuck this"

"No, no I need your help with this, i need to have an awesome comeback after my other fic's dive-bomb"

"Fine what's the setting?"

"Ok so the two characters are at a restaurant and-"

"No a train"

"Ok then-"

"The bigger guy feels up the smaller one and tells him to keep quite cause there's other people"

"Holy shit"

"What?"

"You are a god!"

"Excuse me?"

"You gave me the necessary parts to write the story!"

"Ok now i am going to sleep"

"Ok i will wake you when i finish"

"Whatever"

Natsu drifted to sleep. He dreamed about Lucy telling him she liked him. But come on she thinks he's gay. Right? The setting was much like last night. Accept there were more people this time. Lucy led him away from the rest and into a secluded hallway. They were talking but he didnt know what they were talking about. Then they began to kiss, that led to more touching. Natsu tried to wake up but it was very hard. It wasn't till his pants started to come off her woke up.

He shot up breathing heavily and red faced. Lucy looked at him weirdly. He looked over at Lucy and his face got more red.

"Did i rape you in a dream or something?" she asked. Natsu shook his head convincing himself it was only a dream.

"No it was nothing"

"It surly did look like nothing" she said setting her computer aside "Come on tell me"

"No I'm serious it was nothin just a weird ass dream is all" Lucy looked at him for a bit longer but shrugged it off.

"Ok well the fic's done wanna hear it?" she asked picking her computer up again.

"Sure" Natsu said sitting up.

Lucy read of the fic, every now and then Natsu would make a suggestion or tell her to change something.

"Welp thanks I'm gonna go upload this, see ya!" Lucy said leaving.

"Yea see ya" Natsu walked into his room, and fell onto his bed. _'Damn I sure hop that was a dream'_ he thought before drifting off.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Now was that really a dream? Anyway I'll be doing a collab thing with DarkMoonWolf515 pretty soon. Your guys should check out the things she's done. Anywhos BYEEE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY Y'ALL PEEPS! IT'S TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER!**

**The Vet**

Natsu hadn't gotten a goodnight sleep in about a week cause he lost his key and Lucy would come over in the middle of the night to tell him about a fanfic she read, and wouldn't leave until she had said ever single detail. When he would be on the verge of sleep when she was talking she would throw yoga ball she just so happened to have handy.

One time Lucy couldn't wake him up so she restored to throwing a cup of cold water on him. He never made the mistake of falling asleep again. But Lucy was more perverted then usual. She just said she had a ton of ideas for fanfic's. She just had her help him even in the shower.

Then Natsu found his key in a way.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled rushing into his apartment with Plue.

"What?" he said exhausted.

"I found your key!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Where?" he asked instantly wide awake. Lucy lifted up Plue and smiled wide. "I don't get the joke"

"Plue ate it" she said smiling.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I walked out of my apartment, Plue ran out and to your door, I catch him eating it but wasn't fast enough" she explained.

"So how do we get it?"

"WE GO TO THE VET!" she shouted grabbing his hand and running out the door. Natsu was able to close the door before he was pulled down the hall "NO TIME FOR THE ELEVATOR, TO THE STAIRS!" Lucy pulled Natsu down all the flights of stairs and out the building.

"Don't you need an appointment?" Natsu asked.

"NO I HAVE A FRIEND WHO WORKS AS A VET!" she shouted.

"You can stop shouting" Lucy nodded and they just kept running.

For some reason instead of driving Lucy decided to pull Natsu on a 1 mile run. He fell behind a lot.

"You are one slow shit"

"What...did...you? Do...run...a...crap...ton...of...marathons?" he said out of breath

"Pft I ran track in high school and college, but i was slow"

"Bullshit" he said finally catching his "Anyway are we there yet?"

"One, you sound like a child, and two, yes we are" Lucy gestured a medium building that said _'Pets at the Vet'._

"Um..." Natsu said pointing to the name.

"They were drunk" she said pulling Natsu into the building. When the entered there was a woman with long white hair sitting behind the counter. "Hey Mira is Lisanna busy?" the woman behind the counter looked up and smiled.

"She just finished up with a patient you can head on in" she said.

"Thanks" Lucy said leaving and walking to the room. On the way they ran into Wendy, she was carrying a white cat. "Hey Wendy"

"Oh hi Lucy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Plue swallowed Natsu's key so we have to get the key back"

"Well ok, see you at work Natsu" Wendy said walking away. Natsu and Lucy walked into the room. The woman in there had short white hair and a lab coat on.

"Hello whore!" Lucy said. The girl turned around with a smile.

"Looks like the twat came to visit" she said crossing her arms.

"I see shit isn't the only thing that comes out your mouth" Lucy retorted.

"And shit is the only thing you get in between you legs" Lisanna said smirking.

"At least that's better then the shit ton of dicks you get up in you" Lucy countered.

"Looks like your ass is still a virgin"

"Well at least I'm still pure, unlike one slut I know"

"Ladies please stop-" Natsu was cut off by their laughing. "I'm confused" Lucy walked over and threw her arm around Lisanna's shoulder.

"We would always insult each other but laugh it off at the end, accept the slut thing is true" Lucy said "she had more dicks in her mouth then words" Lisanna hit Lucy on the head.

"That's enough of that"

"There was a denial in there" Lucy pointed out.

"Shut up and why are you here?" she asked.

"Plue swallowed my friend's key" she said "What should I do?"

"Let him poop it out, unless he starts coughing up blood then bring him to me" Lisanna said "his mouth is so small how did he eat the key?"

"Well you could fit 2 dicks in your mouth, you were like a fucking snake" Lucy said.

"Leave!" Lisanna said trying not to laugh.

"See ya later!" Lucy said running out "Bye Mira!" Natsu ran to catch up. "What time is it?"

"About 1:30"

"Great let's get lunch" Lucy said "I'm assuming you haven't eaten yet, meaning breakfast?"

"Well I was tired and tried to get sleep but you came into my apartment, so no I haven't"

"Great I know were to eat" Lucy once again grabbed Natsu's hand and began to run.

"Can we not run this time?" Natsu asked.

"I am hungry and want to get there fast, so suck it up" Lucy said running faster.

They had gotten to the restaurant mostly out of breath. Natsu looked up at the name.

"Damn what's up with town and weird ass names?" Natsu asked. Lucy shrugged. The name was _'Sabertooth'. _

"Meh all the shops and shit have weird names" Lucy said opening the door to the restaurant "Come on I'm hungry" Natsu walked in with her. There was a man with black hair over his right eye ready to show them to there table. They followed him and were seated at a booth. There waiter came over to take there orders.

"Hello I will be your waiter, my name is Sting" he said. Natsu and Lucy order then sat in silence. Much like for any situation like such it was very awkward. The air was broken by the coming of there food. They ate in silence as well. It wasn't until there way home they started a conversation.

"That was some good food" Natsu said.

"Wow that's even worse then 'how's the weather'" Lucy said.

"Hey I was just trying to make conversation"

"Yea well you succeeded in making the situation more awkward for me" Lucy said. After a very awkward walk back to the apartment they said good night ad went their separate ways. Natsu collapsed onto his bed hoping Lucy wouldn't disturb him in the middle of the night. Be lets be honest that wont happen.

**Ok so I have a new updating schedule. The new chapter will be up either on Friday or Saturday. I won't make excuses for this chapter being late this time. The only thing I'm saying is I got lazy. Alrightly then BYEEEEE! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY PEEPS! This chapter is late because I got lazy Friday, then I was dragged off to Jazz Fest so I couldn't type this chapter. I don't know when this will be uploaded but sorry for my laziness. Anywho here it is!**

**Erza**

Natsu pulled himself out of bed and walked into his kitchen. He had gotten food lucky but it was crappy cheap food he didn't like too much, but food is food so he ate it. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, but was too lazy to get his hair but it looked natural so he left it. He walked out of his apartment and over to Lucy's. He banged on the door, and a very tired, cranky, Lucy came out.

"What?" she asked scratching her crotch.

"Has your dog shit out my key yet?" he asked.

"No now leave I'm tired" she said slamming the door.

"Well aren't you little miss sunshine" he said walking away. When he left the building he saw Loki standing outside of the building.

"You the guy hitting on my Lucy?" he asked glaring at Natsu.

"First of all no, second your Lucy and third as far as I can tell she hates you" Natsu replied.

"She is playing hard to get" Loki countered.

"The only things hard here are your dick, and your think ass skull" Natsu said. Loki glared at him again "Oh dear god please save me from his man killing glare"

"I am watching you" he said.

"That sounds gay" Natsu said. Loki left and Natsu walked to work.

When Natsu arrived at work it was pretty much normal. Gray had no clothes; Wendy was reminding him to put them back on, and Juvia gazing at him from the couches. Natsu put his name tag on and went about his day.

It went swiftly until Lucy came in. She hung around for no reason but looks at furniture but buys nothing. Natsu was surprised that Gray hasn't said for her to buy something or get out. To make the day worse Loki came in to flirt with Lucy. He began but was cut off, Natsu spun around to see what happened. He expected Lucy had done something, boy was he wrong. There standing was a woman with firey scarlet hair, the look of a demon, and holding Loki by his head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING TITTY BITCH?!" she shouted. It felt like is shook the whole store. Natsu walked over to Lucy.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"That's a good friend of mine" she said "I proudly introduce you to Erza Scarlet or Titania Erza"

"You have some weird friends" Natsu commented.

"You don't know the half of it" Lucy said running up to Erza "Hey dude"

"Nice to see you, but I am busy, do you mind?" Erza asked.

"Nope go right ahead" Lucy said walking back over to Natsu. "Hey Natsu we're good friends right?"

"That's a debatable topic" he said.

"Great I need you to pose as my boyfriend"

"WHAT?!" he shouted.

"Keep your voice down, I told Erza I would have a boyfriend by now"

"Why would tell her that?" he asked trying not to yell.

"Well I thought it was a bet I could keep"

"No I won't help you"

"Come on please or I have to ask Loki"

"Then ask him" Natsu said walking away.

"NO!" Lucy shouted jumping on him knocking him over.

"Its great to see you have a boyfriend Lucy, looks like you have a man, well I guess I will read your fanfics" Erza said "Oh yea that's right we have to go on a double date.

"Oh yea I forgot about that" Lucy said sitting on Natsu's back.

"What?!" Natsu shouted from the floor.

"Did Lucy not tell you this?" she asked "Lucy you shouldn't do that, well it will be tomorrow night, lets go shopping tonight"

"Ok Erza you got it" Lucy said.

"And Jellal will go shopping with?"

"Natsu, his name is Natsu" Lucy answered quickly.

"Great, he lives with you so that's great, see ya soon" Erza said leaving with Loki dragging behind her.

"Yea bye" Lucy said waving "Thank god that's over, Natsu you ok"

"You better be motherfucking happy i get off early" Natsu growled.

"Yea I guess" Lucy said she got off of Natsu; he got up and brushed himself off.

"Well you might as well just come over to my house"

The rest of Natsu's day was chaotic, but he survived and got off at 1. Lucy and he walked back to their apartments.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this" Natsu commented on the way.

"You're still mad?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't want to do this so I have every right"

They walked in silence for the rest of the time. When they arrived Erza and a man with blue hair and an eye tattoo were at Lucy's door, Natsu assumed that was Jellal.

"Hey Lucy, you guys are dating so why don't you hold hands?" Erza asked.

"Good point" Lucy said grabbing Natsu's hand, he blushed immediately.

"Ready to go?" Erza asked.

"Almost we just need to put some stuff away" Lucy said walking over to her door. "Um Natsu you can let my hand go" Natsu blushed darker and dropped her hand.

"Of course" he said. Lucy unlocked her door and dropped her stuff; Natsu did the same planning to retrieve it later.

"Lets go" Erza said grabbing Jellal hand and walked towards the elevator. Natsu and Lucy followed doing the same.

They entered the elevator. Lucy and Erza seemed to have tons to talk about, but Natsu and Jellal sat on the side observing them as if they were creatures from another planet. This went on until they reached the shopping central of there city. There were a shit ton of malls and clothing stores. If they didn't find what they want here, they are somewhat out of luck.

"Damn this must be girl heaven" Jellal said.

"I guess" Erza said. "Now Jellal you and Natsu go shop, Lucy and I will do the same, we'll meet back here when we all finish, NOW BEGIN!" Erza said running off with Lucy leaving the boys alone and dumbfounded.

"Well great, we might as well start" Jellal said walking away signaling Natsu to follow.

"Where first?" Natsu asked. Jellal pointed to a fancy store Natsu immediately said no "I don't have the money for that"

"Great I have extra money I can spare" he said grabbing Natsu's wrist and dragging him into the store.

**YAY! This might be on time. Alright kiddies come back next week for their shopping spree. BYEEEEEE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yall are probably wondering were the next chapter is. But i dont have it cause i am going on a hiatus for a month. I am visiting family and it doesn't seem write to write when i am with them. Also i need to sort out my ideas for this story. So please understand. And all those who leave me a nasty comment and demand an update will be considered douchebags. Anywho love you guys BYE MY PEEPS!**


End file.
